


A Night-time Squeeze

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can’t sleep and heads down to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place where he meets Severus and a lot of tomatoes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night-time Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 as a gift to the mods of Snupin Santa 2009
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Remus Lupin looked at the time. It was almost 4 in the morning and he still hadn’t managed to fall asleep. He was getting tired of desperately trying to find new positions that might help him sleep. None of them worked. He was getting angry and started kicking the covers making them curl up in a ball and fall to the floor.  
  
“That’s it! I’m giving up!” Remus said to himself and got up. He was thirsty so he decided to go down to the kitchen. He put on a night robe and walked down the squeaky stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked as careful as he could, trying not to wake anyone.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found to his big surprise Severus Snape standing by the kitchen counter. Severus nearly never stayed the night at the Headquarters, and when he did, he kept to himself and was almost invisible.  
  
Remus went over to the man by the counter. “What are you doing up at this hour, Severus?”   
  
Severus jumped at the sound of someone else in the kitchen and quickly drew his wand at the person behind him.  
  
“Whoa, Severus, calm down. It’s only me.” Remus stuttered.  
  
Severus lowered his wand and turned to the counter again. “What do you want, Lupin?”   
  
“Oh, I just couldn’t sleep and came down for a drink,” Remus answered and got a glass and some milk from the fridge before sitting down on a chair by the kitchen table.   
  
He looked at the other man that looked as if he was in the deepest concentration.  
  
Remus rose from his chair to see what he was doing. “Are you cooking? What are you making? Do you need some help?”   
  
Severus sighed loudly and muttered something about never getting a second peace in this place, but Remus didn’t notice. He was too curious to what Severus was making.  
  
“So can I help?” Remus asked again.  
  
“I guess you won’t accept a no,” Severus muttered and Remus smiled back.  
  
“That’s correct!”   
  
“So what are we making?” he asked while washing his hands in the sink.  
  
“It’s the simplest thing in the world, Lupin. Spaghetti with tomato sauce.” Severus said indifferently.  
  
“Okay,” Remus said. “Where’s the jar with the sauce?”  
  
“We’re not using a jar. I’m making the sauce from scratch.” Severus stated.  
  
“Oh, you know how to do that?” Remus asked amazed.   
  
“Like I said, Lupin, it’s the simplest thing in the world. Now would you get the tomatoes for me?” Severus tried to act polite, but Remus was making it hard on him.  
  
“Ewww, I hate tomatoes,” Remus said as he got a bag out of the fridge.  
  
“How could you not like tomatoes? What did you think was in that sauce?” Severus rolled his eyes.   
  
“I knew it was tomatoes, I just didn’t think it was tomatoes.” Remus said.  
  
“Go to bed, Lupin,” Severus regretted letting him help in the first place.  
  
“You know what I mean, Severus.” Remus chuckled. “I didn’t think it was real tomatoes, just something that were supposed to taste like them.”  
  
“Well, that’s what’s in that jar you are talking about. But I don’t eat that crap. The real thing is always so much better.”   
  
“Even if I don’t like tomatoes?” Remus asked.  
  
“You won’t say that after you have tasted this.” Severus assured him and started cutting the tomatoes in dices before throwing them into a big bowl.  
  
“Now, start squeezing them,” he told Remus, who looked as if Severus had asked him to dance naked in front of the entire Order.  
  
“Squeeze what?” Remus asked.  
  
“The tomatoes of course,” Severus couldn’t believe this man. Was he really this stupid or was he just pretending?   
  
“Squeeze the tomatoes?” Remus asked again. “With what?”   
  
“With your hands of course.” Severus stated.  
  
“With my hands? That’s not how Molly Weasley cooks. She always uses her wand or other kitchen utensils.” Remus looked grossed out by the thought of touching all these tomatoes with his hands.  
  
“And that’s why Molly Weasley’s food always tastes the same. She’s not putting any love into it.” Severus explained.  
  
“Love?” Remus looked confused.  
  
“Yes, you have to get to know you food. You can’t magic your way to good food. That’s why all good cooks are Muggles. They get in touch with their food.” Severus continued.  
  
“Get to know it?” Remus asked bewildered. He had no idea what Severus was talking about.  
  
“Not literary of course. But cooking is like making potions; you have to feel your way to great blends. And you can’t do that by just throwing stuff in and hope for the best. You have to really plan, feel and work on it to get the best results.” Severus said as he grabbed Remus’ hands and stuffed them into the bowl.  
  
“Ewwww,” Remus said and frowned.   
  
He tried to pull his hands back, but Severus had such a firm grip on him he couldn’t move.  
  
“Don’t be such a child, Lupin!” Severus said firmly. “Come on, squeeze.”  
  
Remus let his hands squeeze the tomatoes and he felt the pulp slide through his fingers. It was a weird and Remus found the whole experience pretty repulsive.  
  
“What is wrong with you, Lupin?” Severus asked. “You look like you are touching a bowl of intestines.”  
  
“Thanks for painting me that picture, Severus,” Remus said, almost throwing up.  
  
“Here, I’ll help you,” Severus said stuffing his hands in the bowl, putting Remus’ hands and fingers in his. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Remus did as he was told. He didn’t feel like staring at the mass of mashed tomatoes anyway. The smell of them was enough.  
  
“Now follow my movements,” Severus spoke gently while he made Remus’ hands lightly squeeze the contents in the bowl. “And relax. They won’t hurt you.”  
  
Remus was stiff as a board to begin with, but after Severus had made him run his fingers through the mass a couple of times he was starting to get used to it, and the feeling wasn’t all that bad. Remus relaxed a bit while Severus continued to show him what to do.  
  
It didn’t take long before Remus became aware of how close Severus was standing. He felt the other man’s breath on his neck and the whole situation was getting pretty sensual.   
  
The feeling of another man standing so close, his breath and his touch became too much for Remus to handle, and he could feel himself getting hard. He quickly withdrew his hands from the bowl and got out of Severus’ way, but not facing the other wizard and revealing the reason why he stopped.   
  
He cleared his voice and said: “I think that’s enough squeezing, don’t you?”   
  
Severus looked at the bowl and answered. “Well, it looks like it. You got the hang of it in the end. It wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
  
Remus blushed. “Er… no, but look at the mess we have made.”  
  
“The mess is the best part,” Severus said and started walking towards him. “That way you know you have done some serious cooking.”   
  
“I should wash my hands before the next part,” Remus said and turned to go to the sink.  
  
“No need to do that, Remus.” Severus said while wiping his own hands on a towel on the counter. He walked over to the werewolf, now frozen to the kitchen floor. “I can help you with that.”  
  
He turned Remus around so they stood face to face and took his hand, slowly lifting it up to his mouth. Remus didn’t move and had forgotten all about hiding his growing erection from the other man.  
  
Severus looked into his eyes while he slowly put Remus’ index finger in his mouth, sucking the tomato juice off his finger making the other man whimper.   
  
“Mmmm, I love tomatoes.” Severus whispered and smiled at him before taking another one of his fingers in his mouth, carefully licking it clean. Remus felt his underwear and pyjamas becoming uncomfortably tight.   
  
The third finger went into Severus’ mouth and Remus couldn’t stand it anymore. He flung his arms around the man and kissed him passionately. Severus answered the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm and as their bodies pressed against each other, Remus could feel that he wasn’t the only one with an aching desire in his pants.  
  
“Strangely I’m not so hungry for tomato sauce anymore,” Severus said before pulling Remus towards him to another kiss his hand moving down to the lining of Remus’ pants.  
  
“Neither am I,” Remus whimpered.


End file.
